


Ornaments of Memories Past

by Blackrayvn



Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [9]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Ornaments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Getting back from Shopping, the two decorate their first Christmas Tree together as a couple.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Ornaments of Memories Past

**Author's Note:**

> No triggers
> 
> Just more fluff

**December Ninth - Tree Trimming - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale**   
_Ornaments of Memories Past_

**[December Ninth, Click For Music](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7bQsmuUi3U_vjQ5biOAyui) **

Stepping out of the Bentley, Crowley, and Aziraphale grabbed the packages and presents they had bought for each other and their human family. Both had found it was nice to have a family outside of each other, knowing that they would still have a family for as long as time continued, they would see the families grow, even coming to an end.

Crowley opened the door for Aziraphale, but he was confronted with a very undecorated and rather too big tree for the cottage as he walked back into the cottage. However, as he looked, he could tell Aziraphale had a finger in how it fits and how the cottage was suddenly far bigger on the inside to fit a tree.

"Aziraphale?"

"Yes, my dear?"

Crowley rolled his eyes at Aziraphale, who had already disappeared into a room that wasn't there when they left. Shaking his head, Crowley simply snapped his presents away, somewhere where a nosey angel couldn't pry.

"Nothing angle, just nevermind."

Aziraphale smiled as he placed his gifts in the room he had created just for that purpose.

"So, what's with the perfectly fit tree?"

"Oh, well, we need to decorate it!"

Crowley lifted his hand to snap it done, only to have Aziraphale running at him and grabbing his hand, moving it to his waist. On tiptoe, he kissed Crowley, slightly surprised Crowley looked down at him.

"Yes, Aziraphale?"

"No miracles, let's do it together, the human way; I think it'll be perfectly ticketyboo!"

There was that word again; somehow, that wording had led to trouble, but really what trouble could they get in as they decorated a tree together. Maybe it could become a tradition for them; Crowley found himself wanting to make traditions with Aziraphale. Slowly he nodded at Aziraphale, thoroughly entertaining the thought of decorating.

"So, did you get any decorations? Stars really aren't something humans can do."

Crowley waved his hands around the cottage that sparkled, as stars slowly were filtering and being caught on the tree branches.

"Oh, yes, but I wanted to pick an ornament out that we both liked, so I bought them all."

"Jesus angel, alright, let's see what you bought."

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and, before Crowley, floated around one hundred different glass ornaments. Crowley blinked at the mass amount before looking at Aziraphale.

"Alright, well, this is extensive. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I figured we could each pick out ones that mean something to us, together or not."

"Alright."

Crowley started to look through the ornaments and realized that the majority of them held some form of remembrance, but he wanted to pick out perfect ones. Looking at a few and touching them, he looked over at Aziraphale, who was doing the same. Smiling, Crowley thought to himself that he wanted to do this every year from now on with his angel.

One ornament caught Crowley's eye before Aziraphale saw it, quickly he plucked it from the air, tucking it by him so Aziraphale couldn't see what it was. Aziraphale humphed as he tried to see what Crowley picked, who simply beamed a smile at him.

Sometime later, the ornaments were chosen, and the tree was being wrapped by Crowley with lights. Aziraphale was unwrapping the garland with sparkled under the twinkling lights of the tree. Crowley hadn't used a miracle or complained not once, much to the delight of Aziraphale; perhaps he and Crowley were making memories together.

Crowley took the last of the garland and threw it over Aziraphale, pulling him into Crowley's arms. Kissing him gently, before turning Aziraphale to look at the tree, resting his chin on Aziraphale's shoulder.

"It's beautiful Aziraphale, not as much as you, but still, it's a close second."

Aziraphale blushed, chuckling.

"Okay, so ornaments, yes?"

"Only if you say why you picked what you did."

"Deal."

"Making a deal with a demon Angle, how dare..."

Crowley smirked at his play on what had really happened, much to the chagrin of his angel. Still, they smiled at each other. Aziraphale was the first to pull an ornament out, showing it to Crowley first. Crowley tilted his head, taking in what he was looking at, trying to figure out what exactly he was looking at.

Crowley looked to Aziraphale for help.

"Great wall of China Aziraphale?"

"Oh for...no Crowley, it's the wall, where you slithered into my life."

Crowley shook his head, fully knowing that was The Great Wall, but he'd let it go, for now at least. Knowing it his turn, he pulled the first ornament he had chosen, handing it to Aziraphale. Aziraphale read what it said and took in the decoration, gently lifting his hand, sending it to the tree. Looking back at Crowley, he kissed him.

"It's beautifully perfect, Crowley."

"I thought you might like it."

"How could I not, it's Our First Christmas Together. It's perfect."

The two sat through all the ornaments they had to choose for the other and for them together. By the end, the tree was needing miracles to hold everything up; even then, the tree was the most beautiful one either had seen. It was full of lights, garland, ornaments, and it had been decorated with love, but as they both looked to the top, there was nothing.

"Hmm, well, we need a tree topper Aziraphale."

"I see that; what should we put up there."

"Well, how about an angel."

Crowley couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Crowley, really, I mean, let's not do that."

"Well, why not? Humans do it."

"Crowley, I would prefer not to look up at the top of our tree with an impaled angel at the top. Nothing like a tree should be shoved up...well, you get the idea."

Crowley doubled over laughing at Aziraphale; the way he was put out at the thought of being on the top of a tree, impaled tickled him. With a snap, a beautiful star sat at the top, gracing the tree, but before Aziraphale could complain about the miracle, snow started to fall on the tree. Aziraphale looked at the tree in awe and wrapped his arms around Crowley.

"I think we should do this every year, angel, together."

"I would love that Crowley, together."

Crowley pulled Aziraphale entirely into his arms, feeling his angel wrap his arms around him as well. With a snap of an angel, Christmas started to play as they looked on at the tree. Crowley slowly began to sway with Aziraphale, who turned in his arms, lifting them to Crowley's shoulders the two danced in the light of their first Christmas Tree together.


End file.
